


After The War

by Hahatbhyourecool



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hahatbhyourecool/pseuds/Hahatbhyourecool
Summary: I got nothing man
Relationships: dreamnotnap - Relationship, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. A/N

**Author's Note:**

> Be nice this is my first Fanfic :)

so I will be posting a story for the Dream SMP, Yes there will be Skephalo, and Dreamnotnap, I will not be doing Tommy x Tubbo. :)


	2. The Days Get Longer...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's in 3rd POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be Nice

**3rd Person POV:**

He was heading back to the one place he hoped he’d never have to see again.

Pain, all he felt was pain. His unfinished symphony. Forever unfinished, L’manberg his home, his creation, he left it all behind, and for what? A stupid dictator named Schlatt? Schlatt was dead. And so was Wilbur, killed by his father, Wilbur left it all, his friends, Family, His Son Fundy. He did it, L’manberg, a special place, Special no longer His Unfinished Symphony and all he could do was hope. Then, one day the president and his brother spoke “So long as I can’t become the next Schlatt, you can’t become the next Wilbur.” It hurt Wilbur "I wasn't that bad of a person...was I?" He thought to himself. Wilbur looked around seeing Dream, Sapnap, and George talking, he floated over happily "hello!" he said to the three men. "Oh, Hello Ghostbur." George said waving, Dream and Sapnap also waving. Then something happened in a split second to change everything...


End file.
